


Co(ok)ies

by Lomiashi



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: English is not my native language, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomiashi/pseuds/Lomiashi
Summary: Just a small talk that will change the 'world'.





	Co(ok)ies

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.
> 
> Very first English fanfict

“Um, Yaya... Have you ever taste your cookies?”

An unexcepted question in the library.

Ying didn’t care with that suprised gaze. Something important like this should be asked. Or Yaya will always offer her cookies with all of her confident. Thought that her cookies is well-tasted. But reality wasn’t as well as expectation.

Without thinks again, Yaya answered, “No. But, I knew that my cookies are yummy, right?”

Ah, that confident smile.

Pathetically, Ying smiled. Should she continue asking her best friend? Ying couldn’t hold it anymore. Yaya was being so confident with her cookies’ taste. But... She wanted to help Yaya. Maybe, that (toxic) cookies would taste better. Beside of that, she couldn’t stand to see Yaya’s disappointed face when the fact is revealed. The fact that her cookies tasted terrible.

“Why did you ask, Ying?”

Oh, Ying should ask her.

Doubtfully, Ying said, “Um, did you know that… your cookies… tasted…”

Yaya closed her book. Stared at Ying and had a guess, “Terrible?”

It was Ying turn to give a surprised gaze. She couldn’t focus again with a book in her hand. Look at that face! That face will full of disappointment! Ying shouldn’t let it happens.

“Y-yes–oh, no! No, that’s not true!”

Okay, Ying couldn’t decide to be honest or not. Although she decided to not hurt her best friend’s heart. Slowly, Yaya sighed.

“Don’t lie, Ying.”

“I am not–”

“It’s okay. I’ve heard that from everyone.”

Ying blinked, “Did they tell you…?”

“No.”

Wrong choice. Ying felt regretful. She shouldn’t ask at the first.

Ying stared at her best friend’s face. Flat. An unreadable expression. That wasn’t a good alert at all. What should Ying do now? Pretending to read her book, huh? And let Yaya forget what they have talked here? Could it be possible?

“Have I done something wrong?” Ying could hear a whisper from that lip. “So everyone said that my cookies are not yummy.”

Triggered. Ying shouted, “No!”

Ying got a confused gaze. But that twintail-haired girl didn’t really care. She stared at Yaya. Convincing. And continued,

“You just... should learn how to make cookie which taste better.”

Fastly, Ying continued, “To be confident with your cookies is good. But, you should also taste it and don’t forget to make it according to normal recipe.”

After heard that, Yaya kept silence. Looked like thinking about something. Ying couldn’t guess what it was. Slowly, she felt a little bit anxious.

But then, Yaya smiled, softly.

“Thanks, Ying.”

“Wh-what...?”

“For your advice.”

Her smile was being wider.

Wait! It wasn’t like Ying’s expectation. Shouldn’t she get a disappointed expression? Not thankful expression like now. Did her guess wrong, huh?

Yaya realized her best friend’s shocked face and chuckled, “Ying, what’s wrong?”

“...nothing....”

Ying tried to smile. Was it okay now?

“Okay! Let’s look for cookies recipe here!”

“Me too...?”

“Of course!”

Had no other choice, Ying agreed. Maybe, after it, she should know more about Yaya. There was too many thing that Ying didn’t know.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“Strange. Are you impatient to taste my new cookies?”

“That’s not tru–ah, now you mention it, I suddenly feel impatient.”

They laughed together happily.

**Author's Note:**

> *CRYING ENDLESSLY* //no


End file.
